yours mine and ours
by bitemeEdward121719
Summary: Bella is in for a surprise when she moves her eight children to Chicago, Illinois. Upon meeting her new neighbors she never would have thought to have caught the eye of a certain Man Named Edward Masen Anthony Cullen, Rated M for future chappies
1. Moving In

_Bella P.O.V_

_In a small house, In not that big of a town, lived a happy family of nine, a mother, and her eight children, a perfect little life style for the quiet family, a loving little place for them to spend the rest of their young lives together._

_Okay so that's a load of baloney on the happy little loving part at least, see I have eight children, ages 15-4, all of them mostly resent me for not having a father for them, most of them are half brother's and sister's, only about three are blood sister's. Two of my children's fathers died in a car crash, my first child was from my being raped by two different men (I was tested by doctors and they found two different semen's inside my womb) The other two father's had all left me and their children._

_I had decided we needed to move, to at least get a better grip on this life, I was 29 and I still hadn't been married for more than 2 years. So I was moving us from Forks, Washington to Chicago, Illinois, for a better paying job and possibly a relationship_

_Moving was a living hell, I swore to myself as I called for my children, five of them came running, three sat on the proch with defiant looks in their eyes, I groaned inwardly and pushed open the door to the van._

_"Kaisi! Loretta! Barthamuel!, get in that car now before I drag you there!" I threatened, picking up my youngest, Lizzy into my arms. Grumbling, the three of them made their ways to the van, squeezing in with their brother's and sister's._

_Backing out of the driveway, I watched the moving van await our departure, turning on the radio I made it onto the highway and we were on our way to Chicago, my mother's home town. Four days and we were in Chicago on our way down to the oldest part of the district._

_Our home, built in the late 18 century stood tall and proud, white pillars and a large rap around porch, 8 windows in the front, a tall oak that reached above the roof of the house, a white picket fence, big backyard, side garden, and double garage made up the house, at least the first view._

_Entering the living room, a plush velvet red carpet greeted your feet, two separate staircases leaned against the walls. Velvet pressed wall paper covered the tall thick walls of the home, three doors were present in the hallway, the one on the right was the doorway to the kitchen, the one on the left was to a bathroom, and the one directly in front of the door was the living room._

_Gripping onto two small hands, Lizzy's and Jacob ( Lizzy 4, Jacob 6), I made my way up to the top of the porch. Producing an iron key fro my pocket, I opened the door allowing my children to run into the home._

_"Boys take the Right staircase, Girls take the left staircase!" I called after the running children._

_"I want this room!" "This ones mine!" "Haha, I got here first so its my room!", were continuously repeated phrases made by the kids, I shook my head with a grin as I made my way back out to the car to grab a bag of groceries we hadn't finished off on our way here._

_Having successfully retrieved the bag I turned my back to the car only to hear a "Hey!" from behind me. Turning around wearily, I was momentarily stunned to see at least twenty children gathered on the front lawn, gaping I replied a quiet "hello"_

_"Can we meet those kids?" A young girl around the age of 12 asked me, I nodded dumbfounded as I led the way to the house._

_"Hey kids! Come down here please!" I called up both staircases, eight of my children came rushing down the stairs, two of which slid down the large banister._

_"I'll go put these away, Kaisi, make sure everyone behaves." I told my eldest, nodding Kaisi took charge in the rampage only to be distracted by two or three girls his age._

_Shaking my head, I went into the kitchen and stuffed the food into large cabinets and the even larger fridge. Rolling my eyes as I heard a crash and Kaisi's yell, I walked into the hallway and instructed the children to go to the backyard._

_After the children had cleared out and into the backyard, two sharp raps on the front door caught my attention, opening the door I was greeted by the sight of a god, a god with slightly mussed bronze hair that fell into his eyes, emerald green eyes, palish tan skin, a strong chin, and lusciously full lips for a man._

_"I was wondering were the kids had gotten to," The god said with a chuckle, I nodded breathlessly, a half grin played on his features._

_"So your the new neighbors?" The god asked, I nodded._

_"Isabella swan." I announced holding out my hand. Gripping my hand he replied "Edward Masen Anthony Cullen." He said with a wide grin and a shake of his hand. _

_"So, birthday party?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips, he nodded and I saw a bear of a man making his way up to the door, My eyes widened in surprise as he came up the porch and stood at the door._

_"Hello, Neighbor." The bear man said, I stared up into his light brown eyes and gulped, feeling instantly intimidated I greeted him back with as much enthusiasm I could muster, although I just wanted to pee my pants._

_"Well lookie here, we've got a strong one woman team here, now don't we?" The bear man asked chuckling, I gulped and avoided the eyes of the bear and the god._

_"Stop scaring her Emmett, she looks terrified!" The god said, a hint of amusement in his voice. The bear, Emmett, laughed a hearty earth shaking laugh. I trembled along with the earth once his laugh was finished._

_"Sorry about that, Trust me I'm not a scary guy." Emmett said with a warm smile, my fear melted away and I smiled back._

_"I'm Isabella Swan." I said timidly, sticking my hand out. A giant paw of a hand enveloped my own and I squeaked. Laughing Emmett gave my hand a strong shake, making my arm tremble as he let go of my hand._

_"MOM!!" Lizzy squealed from the backyard, my heart excelerated as I took off running, jumping over the fence I saw my youngest daughter having her hair being pulled by some younger boys, I shook my head and sighed. The bear and god busted through the gate behind me laughing._

"_Shut up" I muttered under my breath, shooing away the young boys and picking up my baby. Tears in her eyes she cried into my shoulder I patted her on the back as my boys turned their heads to me with big grins planted on their faces._

"_Don't you try jumping over that fence over heaven help me, you won't be able to escape me when I find out." I threatened with a grin on my face, the boy's grins fell off their faces as they ran off to hang out with some of the other children._

"_Wow, scary." The bear man said, I hissed playfully enticing laughs from both of them._

"_Hope I'm not interrupting anything, I just want my baby back!" A short spiky black haired woman called, as she rounded the bend of the porch._

"_Nope, you can take all of these little rascals back with you, they already broke a vace in the house." I ranted at the other woman with a grin planted on my face. A young boy of the age of 2 came up to me and gripped my pant leg, I looked down to see the god's emerald green eyes._

"_Mommy, I gots to go poddy." The boy said, dancing a small dance. Lizzy giggled as I set her on her feet._

"_I'll be right back." I called over my shoulder as I ushered the small boy into the house and to the bathroom; thankfully I had tooken out Lizzy's potty chair and had the little boy do his buisness there. After I had helped him wash his hands, he snuggled into my neck wirth a small grin and a blush on his cheeks while crying "I love you mommy!" over and over again._

"_I guess he's yours then, Edward?" I asked as I came outside with the boy, Blushing slightly Edward tried to take his son from me, only to find that his boy didn't want to let go of me._

"_Noooooooooooooooo!" The boy screamed as his father tried one last time to free me of his son. I giggled, and wrapped my arms around the baby._

"_I want to stay with mama." He cried once more, throughly stunned at being called mama and mommy, I snuggled into the small boy's hair. Sugar cookies and lilac greeted me as I did so._

"_Dammit." Edward growled under his breath, I giggled again and went away to tell the children that it was time for them to leave._

"_Hey guys? It's time for you to go back to the birthday party." I said over the ruckus, soon enough the children( other than mine) shuffled out, at last two stayed behind. They weren't much older than the boy in my arms and they didn't look to happy with me._

"_Mommy is at home, Cameron, come on and let go of that strange woman." One of the children said, the other nodded in agreement and I grounded my teeth together. Bending down, I let, Cameron, stand on his feet. Unwillingly he let go of my shirt and placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek._

"_I'll come over tomorrow mama!" Cameron called as he raced off at a high time speed and was gone. I held my cheek where Cameron had placed his kiss and smiled, turning I saw a gawking Edward, laughing Emmett, and a smiling pixie (the black haired woman). _

"_Sorry, I forgot to ask your name." I said to the woman sheepishly as Emmett continued to laugh. She grinned, her white teeth flashing and took my hands in her petite ones._

"_Alice Hale" She said with a smile, I nodded and announced my name. Finished with trading pleasantries, I invited Alice in for something to drink, Ignoring the request from Emmett to join us, Edward stayed quiet as Alice and I laughed and went into the house._


	2. The mallish

_Bella P.O.V_

"I've never seen Cameron say no to Edward before." Alice said, once I had some milk and a plate of store bought cookies on the counter. Taking a cookie I dipped it in the milk and began to nibble on it.

"Well there's a first time for everything, right?" I replied, after finishing nibbling my cookie. Alice nodded with a grin and nibbled on a cookie.

"So how many kids do you have?" Alice asked after a few moments of a comfortable silence, I grinned before tackling her with a monsturous hug.

"You know I have eight kids, we've known each other since we were in diapers, Miss Alice Whitlock." I announced with a giggle. She giggled right back before tugging on the messy ponytail I had from at least two days ago.

"You know you get to go shopping with me, right?" Alice asked with a giggle, I laughed and began to back away.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not going to be held prisoner again!" I cried as I got to my feet, rushing for the front door.

"Yes you will!" I heard her call after me, already right behind me. Sighing I admitted defeat and allowed her to drag me to her car. Of course it was a new Yellow Porsche. Rolling my eyes I pulled out my cellphone and called Kaisi and asked him to watch his brother's and sister's.

"Wow, didn't know Alice could drag you into to it too." Emmett commented as he and Edward rounded the corner of the porch. I snickered under my breath at the shocked look on Edward's face.

"Well I bet I've been dragged into it longer than you have." I said with a muffled giggle. Alice snickered next to me as I revealed that we were childhood friends that had grown up together.

" And when were you planning on telling us?" Emmett laughed. I blushed slightly and climbed into the back seat. Emmett crammed himself into the back with me and we drove off to the mall.

Once we got inside, I thought we'd never get out. I was forced into many different outfits that showed off so much cleavelage or leg that I could've died of embarrasment with Edward and Emmett watching me.

I snickered when we came out of the mall, Emmett and Edward swallowed in the moutain of bags they carried. "How are we and the bags going to fit into your porsche?" Alice swung and gave me an offended look. "I mean no offense or anything but the car is just barely big enough for all of us to fit," I sighed as she deflated a bit.

"I'll call Kaisi and have him drive over the S.U.V, sound good?" She nodded and I flipped out my cellphone from the pair of wrangler jeans that I was wearing. "Kaisi, this is the one and only time that I'm going to ask you to drive the S.U.V over to this pris-mall, okay?" I mumbled into the phone. I heard Kaisi yell to Loretta that she was watching the little ones. "Alright the keys are in the, crap they're in a small box near my bedroom door, yeah the one with the dark green wall paper and the big windows. Okay I'll see you in about 30 minutes. Oh right, I need to give you directions huh?" I laughed into the phone. How fun was this going to be?

After around an hour, Kaisi pulled up to the mall in my big white S.U.V, it towered over Alice's porsche and I swore I could hear Emmet snickering about it. "Hey, mom." Kaisi said and threw me the keys, they landed in my outstrechted hand and I turned to Edward and Emmett.

"Who wants to drive?" I called out and Emmett imeadiately grabbed for the keys. I rolled my eyes and went to help pack the clothes into the back of my S.U.V.

* * *

**Hi, long time no write huh? Well I'm trying to write more of some of my stories, can't guarantee all of them but most. Um so yeah sorry it's so short. I have no owner ship of the Twilight characters mentioned in this story.**


	3. Just ages

**Bella (29)**

15 Kaisi

14 Loretta and Barthameul

11Jason, Dan, and Alixe

6 Jacob

4 Lizzy

**Alice(2 &Jasper (31)**

4 Roger

I.T.W (in the womb) Jessie

**Edward (32)**

14 Jessica, Bethany, Mandy

13 Linda

12 Zack

9 Lisa

8 Jackie

6 Jenny

3 Catherine

2 Cameron

**Emmett (30)&Rosalie (28)**

2 Elizabeth


End file.
